


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Attempted Kidnapping, Established Relationship, Hostage Situations, Hurt Oh Sehun, Hurt Park Chanyeol, M/M, OT12 (EXO), OT9 (EXO), Oh Sehun-centric, Original Character(s), Park Chanyeol-centric, Suspense, Texting, Work In Progress, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay & EXO Ensemble, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/EXO Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**5:34 PM**

**EXO Chat**

**Suho:** _Guys?_

**Baekhyun:** What is it dear mother?

**Suho:** _Don't try me Byun Baekhyun_

**Suho:** _I'm not in the mood for your games right now_

**Baekhyun:** _Oooohhhh_

**Baekhyun:** _So scary leadernim_

**Sehun:** _Baekhyun-Hyung quit it_

**Sehun:** _Suho-hyung is trying to talk_


End file.
